Force
by akiya kazuki
Summary: REPOST/ Kaisoo / yaoi/ Kyungsoo tahu ada yang salah dengan orang ini, hanya saja, dia terlambat mengetahuinya / a\n: ada yang salah kah dengan fic saya?
1. Chapter 1

Rate: M

Warning: Violent, bully, and many others. Alur tidak jelas, penokohan tidak kuat, dll.

Inspired: EXO –Overdose

FORCE

* * *

BUKK! BRAKK! DUAKKK!

Tujuh orang pria terlihat mengeroyok seorang pemuda berseragam SMA. Gang kecil tempat mereka melakukan pekerjaan pengecut tersebut semakin ramai dengan suara pukulan. Pemuda yang mereka keroyok berusaha sekuat tenaga menangkis semua serangan.

DUAKK!

Si pelajar berhasil memukul salah seorang diantaranya tepat di ulu hati, membuat orang tersebut limbung. Dengan cepat pelajar bertubuh kecil itu menarik rambut orang tersebut dan menariknya mendekat, menjadikannya tameng dari pukulan-pukulan lain.

Perlahan tangan mungil si pelajar meraih botol beer di atas tempat sampah di belakangnya.

SREET! PRAANG!

"ARGH!"

Pelajar bertubuh kecil itu memukul kepala pengeroyoknya dengan keras.

Dua orang tumbang, tinggal lima lagi. Dia meludahkan darah yang memenuhi mulutnya.

Lagi-lagi para pengeroyok itu kalah cepat. Pelajar itu menangkis pukulan yang datang, sebagai gantinya, dia menarik kepala pemukulnya dan dengan kuat membenturkannya ke lututnya.

Yang lain tercekat melihat rekan mereka tumbang berlumuran darah –sepertinya hidungnya patah. Memanfaatkan lengahnya lawan, si pelajar dengan cepat menyambar satu botol kaca lagi dan memukulkan alas botol tersebut kewajah orang yang paling dekat dengannya, membuat orang tersebut mengerang keras. Pasti rasanya seperti dihantam batu.

"Sialan kau!" teriak rekannya dan mulai menyerang pelajar tersebut membabi buta. Si pelajar berusaha sekuat tenaga menangkis semua serangan, namun beberapa pulukan berhasil mengenai tubuh kecilnya.

DUAKK!

Si pelajar berhasil menendang benda paling berharga orang yang menyerangnya membabi buta, membuat si penyerang langsung ambruk memegangi selangkangannya.

Sisa tiga lagi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya si pelajar, wajahnya menyiratkan sakit hati, "Ku kira kita teman!" teriaknya.

Orang yang diteriaki, si penyerang bermata sipit, menatapnya tajam,

"Kita memang teman," ujarnya, "Sebelum aku tahu kau anak siapa," tambahnya dingin. Dia mendecih pelan.

"Kalau saja kau bukan anak kepala polisi sialan itu, kau mungkin akan jadi _dongsaeng _kesayanganku,"

Si pelajar menatap ketiga orang yang tersisa dengan pandangan terluka dan kecewa,

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku saja tanpa melihat siapa orang tuaku?" tanyanya,

ketiga orang tersebut tertawa keras. Tawa sadis tanpa humor.

"Kami tidak hidup di dunia seperti itu kau tahu," dan si sipit langsung menendang pelajarmungil di hadapannya keras, membuatnya terpelanting dan jatuh terjerembab.

Si sipit mengeluarkan gunting dari saku celananya, langkahnya semakin dekat pada tubuh si pelajar yang sudah pelajar sendiri berusaha meraih apapun yang ada di dekatnya, sementara tangan satunya memegangi perutnya yang luar biasa nyeri.

Si sipit berjongkok tepat didepannya. Tangannya terangkat tinggi dengan gunting teracung.

"_Annyeong _bocah..."

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

.

.

Tangan si sipit berhenti sejengkal dari leher si pelajar. Kepalanya menoleh pada sang pengganggu. Matanya melebar melihat kedua temannya sudah terkapar tak berdaya.

"Kenapa kalian bermai-main dengan anak kecil, huh?"Tanya si pengganggu.

"Ini urusanku!" hardik sisipit. Si pengganggu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Aku ada urusan dengan ayahnya," ujar si sipit –Hyunsik, jengah., "Dia anak si sialan Do Seungsoo yang sudah memenjarakan _hyung_ku," tambahnya, "Jangan ganggu,"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hyunsik nampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian menyeringai,

"Menjualnya ke tempat pelelangan atau rumah bordil, mungkin,"

Si pelajar membulatkan matanya, syok dengan apa yang dikatakan –mantan–temannya. Dengan tenaga terakhirnya, dia berhasil berdiri meski sedikit membungkuk. Tangannya menggenggam leher botol kaca yang sudah pecah setengah.

PRAAAK!

Sekuat tenaga dia pukulkan botol tersebut ke si sipit, membuatnya langsung jatuh terkapar.

Dengan tertatih, dia berjalan menjauhi tempat pengeroyokan, melewati si pengganggu. Namun belum dua langkah dia menjauh, lengannya dicekal oleh orang tersebut.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya disertai tatapan tajam. Tangannya menyentak cekalan si pengganggu, namun tak berhasil.

Si pengganggu berwajah tampan tersebut tersenyum manis.

"Apa kau benar anaknya Do Seungsoo?"

Tiba-tiba si pelajar merasa bisa melihat awan hitam di belakang si pengganggu.

"Karena kalau iya, aku ada urusan denganmu," si pengganggu melirik name tag di dada kirinya,

.

.

.

"Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

"Apa maumu?" tanya si pelajar –Kyungsoo– malas. Jujur, bila dia harus berkelahi lagi, dia tidak akan sanggup. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.

Si pengganggu mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas, membuat Kyungsoo mengerenyit bingung,

"Aku Kai," ujarnya. Tangannya langsung saja meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menjabatnya kuat.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya hingga lepas dari genggaman hangat itu.

Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin pulang, bukan beramah tamah dengan orang-entah-siapa ini. dan jujur, dia merasa pria –yang mengaku sebagai Kai– ini berbahaya, jauh lebih berbahaya dari (mantan) temannya yang kini pingsan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kai, rasanya Kyungsoo pernah mendengar nama itu entah kapan. Otak encernya berputar.

Kai. Kai. Ka–

KAI!

Sekelebat memori melintas di kepalanya. Dia ingat sekarang!

Kai, ketua sindikat obat-obatan terlarang yang sedang berurusan dengan ayahnya, masuk DPO. Bagaimana bisa orang ini berjalan-jalan santai seperti itu?

Secepat kilat, Kyungsoo menyentak tangan Kai.

Kai menyeringai melihat mata besar pemuda manis dihadapannya semakin besar. Sepertinya pemuda ini mulai sadar berhadapan dengan siapa.

Kyungsoo sudah akan mengeluarkan jurus seribu langkah. Namun sayang, baru dua langkah, kerah seragamnya ditarik kuat, membuat Kyungsoo jatuh menghantam badan Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu, seragam bagian belakangnya robek.

"Kau sebaiknya ikut aku," Kai menahan rontaan Kyungsoo dan memelintir tangannya ke punggung, membuat Kyungsoo merintih sakit. Dia bisa merasakan sendinya berderak.

"Argh!"

Kai menakutkan.

Kyungsoo meringis ketika tubuh mungilnya dilempar Kai kedalam sebuah SUV hitam. Entah sejak kapan, tangannya sudah diikat oleh kain. Kai sendiri langsung duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo keras, menutupi ketakutannya, "Menculikku?"

"Mungkin," jawab Kai tidak jelas.

"Itu tidak akan ada pengaruhnya, tua bangka itu tidak akan peduli meskipun kau memutilasiku dan meletakkan potongan tubuhku di atas meja kerjanya!" Seru Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum,

"Kalau begitu, bagus. Tidak ada alasan untukmu menolak ikut denganku, kan?"

Kyungsoo menutup matanya frustasi. bagaimana caranya keluar dari situasi ini?

.

.

.

BRUKK!

Kyungsoo mengerenyit. Tubuhnya dilempar ke tempat tidur seperti boneka. Sang pelaku menatap Kyungsoo acuh. Tangannya, yang baru Kyungsoo sadari berwarna tan sexy (tidak, dia tidak terpesona oleh Kai), sibuk membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri.

Kini Kai dalam keadaan topless. So sexy.

Tanpa Kai sadari, Kyungsoo sudah berjinjit ke jendela yang terbuka. Mencoba kabur. Siapa peduli kalau ini di lantai tiga. Kaki kanan Kyungsoo sudah di kusen jendela. Selangkah lagi, maka Kyungsoo akan bebas.

Sayangnya, Tuhan lebih suka hamba imutnya ini terperangkap di neraka dunia-Nya.

Kai menarik pinggang Kyungsoo dan melempar tubuhnya ke tempat tidur lagi. Kali ini Kai merangkak di atasnya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Apa-apaan pria gosong ini?

"Apa maumu?" desis Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo, Kai malah bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang –sangat mengejutkan– ringan sekali. Tangan Kyungsoo yang terikat dikalungkannya ke leher jenjangnya.

"Kau tahu, aku seharusnya mendapatkan $5000000 tadi sore, namun sayang, sekarang uang itu melayang,"

Kyungsoo mengerenyit bingung, kenapa pria dihadapannya ini malah bercerita hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaannya?

"Kau tahu kenapa?" wajah Kai mendekat membuat wajah Kyungsoo otomatis menjauh. Kyungsoo refleks menggeleng,

"Polisi itu menggagalkan transaksiku dengan klienku. Mereka mengambil semua kokain dan marijuana, juga uang yang seharusnya jadi milikku, Kyungsoo-ah,"

Kyungsoo tersentak, alarm peringatan berdering di kepalanya. Badannya mulai bergerak gelisah. Kai mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengambilmu. Kalau Do Seungsoo bisa mengambil uangku, maka aku akan mengambil anaknya," Kai menyeringai seram,

"Anggap saja uang itu adalah uang untuk membelimu."

Kyungsoo tersentak. Otaknya berputar untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Dengan keras, kepalanya dibenturkan ke kepala Kai, membuat Kai meringis dan refleks mendorong Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Setelah menendang perut Kai keras, Kyungsoo berlari ke jendela tadi.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, aku akan menculik adikmu,"

Kyungsoo membeku. Langkahnya berhenti. Ancaman Kai mempengaruhinya begitu kuat.

Tangan Kai melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo. Mendekapnya kuat. Tangan satunya lagi melingkari mata Kyungsoo, menutup pandangannya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hembusan napas Kai di telinganya.

"Jinri kecil akan berkenalan denganku bila kau keluar dari kamar ini,"

Lidah hangat Kai menyapa cuping telinga Kyungsoo, membuat tubuh kecil itu bergetar. Tangan tan itu kini menelusup ke balik pakaiannya.

Secara tiba-tiba, Kai melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Pemuda tan itu berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo. Tubuh topless itu bersandar di samping jendela. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo tajam, seduktif.

"Kau bebas memilih, Do Kyungsoo," ucap Kai,

"Kau... atau adikmu yang akan jadi milikku,"

Tangan Kai mendorong daun jendela, membuatnya terbuka lebar.

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap lantai, bingung dengan apa yang harus dipilihnya.

Dia memang tidak dekat dengan keluarga ayahnya yang baru. FYI, Kyungsoo adalah anak dari pernikahan Do Seungsoo dari istri pertamanya yang meninggal dua bulan setelah melahirkan Kyungsoo. Kini ayahnya sudah menikah lagi dan memiliki putri berumur 6 tahun, terpaut 10 tahun dari Kyungsoo.

Tapi demi Tuhan, meskipun Kyungsoo benci dengan ibu tirinya, dia sayang setengah mati pada adik satu ayahnya itu. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada adik manisnya.

"Sembilan tahun lagi, Jinri mungkin laku lebih dari $5000000,"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Matanya menatap Kai tajam. Dia geram.

Kai menyeringai. Umpannya berhasil. Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan dia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"Bukankah itu yang kau mau? Membuat ibu tirimu menderita?" pancing Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan. Kini tubuh mungilnya sudah ada di pinggir jendela. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia akan bebas. Namun dengan cepat kaki kecil itu melangkah ke arah Kai, membuat seringai bos narkoba itu semakin lebar.

"Cukup sakiti aku saja, jangan sentuh keluargaku yang lain!" Seru Kyungsoo penuh determinasi.

Kai tersenyum. Direntangkannya tangannya lebar-lebar. Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh tinggi Kai. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di punggung Kai, sementara sang bos narkoba melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang si pelajar.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kai.

"Pegang janjimu," gumam Kyungsoo dengan suara teredam. Tawa Kai berderai,

.

"Selama kau tidak mencoba kabur dariku."

.

dan pagutan kuat Kai di bibir Kyungsoo seakan mengesahkan kepemilikan bos narkoba itu akan sang pemuda berwajah manis.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

HOLAA~~

maaf repost,,

ada yang salah kah dengan fic2 kaisoo saya?

author bikin dua fic kaisoo semuanya dihapus...

ada yang laporin atau memang ada kesalahan?

kalau ada yang merasa ada yang salah dengan fic-fic saya, tolong kasih tahu yaa^^


	2. Chapter 2

Rate: M

Warning: Violent, bully, and many others. Alur tidak jelas, penokohan tidak kuat, dll.

**NC**

Inspired: EXO –Overdose

* * *

"Akhh! AH!"

Tubuh polos Kyungsoo melengkung ke atas, menahan semua sensasi yang menyerbunya. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram rantai yang mengikat tangannya ke tiang tempat tidur.

Jari-jari tan itu bermain-main di pahanya, beberapa kali menyenggol kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan precum membuat desahan terus mengalir dari bibir love sharp itu. seandainya tidak ada cock ring yang melingkar di kejantanannya, mungkin sekarang dia sudah mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Kyungsoo merasa jijik pada tubuhnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa tubuh itu menerima sentuhan dari namja asing? Kyungsoo yakin seratus persen kalau dia itu straigh, menyukai wanita. Bahkan baru kemarin dia menembak seorang gadis (meskipun belum mendapat jawaban). Namun kini tubuhnya merespon setiap sentuhan dari sangan bos narkoba. Kyungsoo benar-benar jijik, namun tidak bisa menolak.

"Uungh.. Ngaah!"

Desahan keras kembali keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo ketika mulut Kai menghisap putingnya keras. Rasanya semua darahnya turun ke selangkangannya.

Kai menggigit puting itu gemas sebelum menghisapnya lagi. Kyungsoo merasakan sesak sekaligus nikmat menjalar dari dadanya.

Jari-jarinya yang tadinya bermain-main di puting Kyungsoo yang lain, kini merambat naik, menyentuh bibir tebalnya.

"Aaangnh!"

Jari-jari itu masuk dan bermain-main di mulutnya. Jari telunjuk dan jempol Kai memelintir lidah Kyungsoo, lalu membelai langit-langit mulut Kyungsoo, membuat desahannya tertahan.

"Haaa.. haa.." nafas pria mungil itu terengah-engah begitu Kai melepaskan jari-jarinya dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Kai melepaskan kulumannya dari puting Kyungsoo yang sudah bengkak. Wajahnya mendekat pada wajah memerah Kyungsoo,

"Lihat bagaimana tubuhmu begitu reaktif pada sentuhanku," bisik Kai di telinga Kyungsoo, lalu menjilatnya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, jari Kai yang sudah basah oleh salivanya tadi kini sudah bersiap menerobos hole perawannya.

"Tatap aku!" perintah Kai. Kyungsoo memaksakan matanya terbuka. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah mata Kai yang hanya terpaut beberapa senti dari matanya.

Kai bisa melihat, mata Kyungsoo sudah berkabut. Sayu penuh nafsu.

"Jangan pernah ada orang lain selain aku yang melihatmu seperti ini, mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Antara sadar dan tidak.

"dan jangan pernah ada orang lain selain aku yang menyentuhmu..." tiga jari Kai menerobos holenya secara tiba-tiba, "...di sini,"

"Aa –Haaaah!" Kyungsoo berteriak kencang. Perih menjalar dari bagian belakangnya.

"Kelu –AAH! Keluarkan jarimu! Je –ugh! Jeballl!" mohon Kyungsoo. Matanya berair.

Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo, membungkam semua racauan Kyungsoo. Lidahnya menarik lidah Kyungsoo untuk bermain, mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kyungsoo.

"Urmpph! Nghh!"

Suara kecipak terdengar ketika ciuman lumatan dan ciuman Kai semakin dalam. Saliva entah milik siapa mengalir ke dagu Kyungsoo. Kai memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai.

Mata Kyungsoo semakin berair ketika lidah Kai menjelajahi rongga mulutnya terlalu dalam.

Kai menggerakan jari-jarinya yang berada di dalam Kyungsoo, berusaha menyiapkan hole itu untuk sesuatu yang –jauh– lebih besar.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar ketika jemari Kai menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya. Matanya berkunang-kunang.

Kai melepaskan pagutannya dan menyeringai, "Di sini, huh?"

"Hiyaaaah!" pekik Kyungsoo keras ketika Kai meyentuh titik tersebut dengan sedikit kuat.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dia tidak menyukainya.

"Kau yakin?" sentuhan di titik yang sama, namun lebih keras.

"MNGH!" Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya keras, mencegah lenguhan nakal keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa Soo?" tanya Kai jahil, "Kau menikmatinya,"

"J –ja –nganhh!" Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, "Jahnganh sentuhh lagiiihhh!"

Kai mengerenyit, "Sentuh mana?" jemari nakal itu menyentuhnya lagi, "Ini?"

"NGAAAH!"

Kai tertawa pelan. Dengan kasar, pemuda berkulit tan itu menarik jemarinya dari hole Kyungsoo, membuat namja manis itu memekik sakit.

Tangannya membuka zipper celananya dan mengeluarkan benda kebanggaannya. Digesekkannya benda itu ke kejantanan Kyungsoo yang menegang, menghasilkan lenguhan tertahan dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuh sweet spotmu dengan jari-jariku lagi," ujar Kai. Tangannya memposisikan kejantanannya yang jauh lebih besar dari milik Kyungsoo itu di depan hole sang pelajar manis.

Dengan sekali sentak, kejantanan besar itu masuk hampir seluruhnya ke hole ketat Kyungsoo.

"ARGHH!" Rasanya lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Jauh lebih sakit.

Kejantanan Kyungsoo yang tadinya menegang langsung lemas seketika. Rasa perih dan ngilu mendominasi.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Air mata itu jatuh menuruni pipi lembutnya yang masih berhias lebam bekas perkelahian.

"Jeball! Hentikan Kai! Jeball!" nada sarat permohonan itu terus dirapalkan bibir Kyungsoo seperti mantra.

Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Wajahnya memerah, air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata indah itu, juga bibir berbentuk hati yang membengkak dan merekah merah.

Do Kyungsoo benar-benar cantik.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan ini," ujar Kai dengan sedikit menggeram, "_This is too addicted,"_

Kai menarik kejantanannya hingga hanya tersisa ujungnya di hole Kyungsoo, sebelum melesakkannya kembali dalam sekali sentak. Kali ini langsung menumbuk sweet spot sang submissif.

"NYAAAH!" pekik Kyungsoo. Matanya kembali berkunang-kunang.

Kai terus melakukannya berulang-ulang. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, semua perasaan sakitnya secara perlahan berganti menjadi nikmat, membuat adik kecilnya bangun kembali.

Kai rupanya masih punya sedikit belas kasihan. Dilepaskannya cock ring yang melingkar di kejantanan Kyungsoo. Cairan putih langsung mengotori tangan Kai.

Kai menyeringai, sodokan kai di hole Kyungsoo semakin cepat.

"Kini, puaskan aku," bisik Kai seduktif.

Tangan Kai mulai bergerilya lagi, mengelus kejantanan Kyungsoo. Lidahnya mulai menjilati puting Kyungsoo yang sudah membengkak.

"Mnnnh! Aaaaah!"

"Mendesahlah lebih keras, Kyungsoo,"

"AAANGHH! Nnhhhn!"

.

Malam itu benar-benar menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Do Kyungsoo. Malam yang menjadi awal bukti kepemilikan Kai terhadapnya.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Someone POV

Aku merasa melayang. Mungkin karena kesadaranku yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Astaga, aku bahkan belum membuka mataku.

Kepalaku pusing. Rasanya seperti mau lepas.

Aku membiarkan mataku terpejam. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Tapi seberkas cahaya mengganggu mengenai mataku, membuatku tidak nyaman. Apakah sudah pagi?

Matahari sialan.

Kubuka mataku perlahan, sedikit berharap kalau yang akan kulihat adalah langit-langit kamarku yang tidak begitu tinggi. Dan yang selama ini terjadi hanya mimpi buruk karena aku terlalu lelah.

Pemandangan kamar mewah nan suramlah yang menyapaku ketika mataku telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Menghela nafas panjang, aku mengedarkan padanganku ke sekeliling kamar. Langit-langit tinggi, tembok kamar dengan warna cat biru tua, tirai jendela merah marun, jendela terbuka lebar. Aku bersyukur tidak ada sosok namja sialan yang menakutkan itu sekarang. Tapi aku tahu, itu tidak akan lama.

Aku mencoba menggerakan tanganku. Gagal.

Keadaanku belum berubah ternyata. Masih seperti kemarin.

Kedua tanganku terikat ke tiang tempat tidur. Namja sialan itu mengikat tanganku dengan rantai. Dia bahkan membiarkanku dalam keadaan telanjang.

Cklek.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu. Langsung saja kulayangkan tatapan tajamku melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hai cantik,"

Dia menyapaku tanpa malu. Apa urat malunya sudah putus?.

Tatapannya, tatapannya membuatku sedikit merinding. Pria gosong itu menatapku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Lepaskan aku," aku mengatakannya dengan nada dingin. Oh, bahkan suaraku masih serak.

Aku benar-benar pegal dan sakit.

Dia menyeringai, aku benci seringainya!

"Memohonlah padaku," sumpah, dia benar-benar kurang ajar!

WTF! Memohon padanya? Jangan harap aku mau!

Aku berdecih, menatap rendah padanya. Aku tahu, aku tidak berada di posisi yang tepat untuk menatap rendah, tapi mau apa lagi? Harga diriku benar-benar tercoreng.

"Memohon atau kita akan bermain lagi hingga malam,"

FU*K! Kenapa dia senang sekali mengeluarkan ancaman? Dan kenapa ancamannya harus itu?

"Kenapa? Tidak mau?"

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatiku. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, tepat di dekat perutku.

"Jangan harap!"seruku keras. Jangan harap aku akan menurutimu dengan mudah huh!

Laki-laki ini mengangkat bahu, "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya.

Aku tersentak ketika tangan sialannya merambat naik ke tubuhku, menyusup ke selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangku. Eh! Eh! Eh!

"A –apa yang kau lakukan!"

.

.

.

Someone POV end

"A –apa yang kau lakukan!"

Kyungsoo terlihat panik ketika tangan Kai mulai membelai pahanya dan merambat semakin atas.

Kai memasang wajah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Kau hanya perlu memohon, Kyungsoo," ujar Kai. Kyungsoo masih keukeuh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kai mengangkat bahunya lagi.

Jemari itu kini bermain-main di selangkangan Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda manis itu menggigit bibir menahan desahannya.

"Ba –Baikhhh Baiklah!"

Kai tersenyum dengan perasaan menang,

"Je –jebal lepaskan aku," cicit Kyungsoo.

Kai tertawa kecil melihat tingkah malu-malu Kyungsoo. Dasar bocah gengsian! Pikirnya.

Tangan Kai dengan cepat pindah ke rantai yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan melepaskannya. Kyungsoo mendesah lega ketika tangannya sudah terbebas dari belenggu.

Jemari Kai mengelus pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang kemerahan.

"Pakai ini," Kai menyerahkan bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tatapan bertanya. Tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia persiapkan.

"Kita akan pindah," Kai sepertinya mengerti kebingungan Kyungsoo, "Menjauhi Seoul untuk sementara,"

"Kita?" Kyungsoo masih bingung. Kai menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kau akan benar-benar membawaku pergi jauh denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Kai mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibir Kyungsoo, sebelum menjawab.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kau sudah setuju untuk jadi milikku?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata besarnya, membuat Kai teringat pada salah satu karakter animasi berbentuk pinguin.

"Jadi ini tidak akan berakhir disini hari ini?" Kyungsoo tampaknya syok.

Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak," ujarnya "Kau akan ikut denganku. Kita akan pindah ke Jepang,"

Mata Kyungsoo semakin membelalak mendengar penuturan Kai. Otaknya sibuk memproses semua informasi yang disampaikan Kai.

Kalau dia juga pindah ke Jepang, bagaimana sekolahnya? Bagaimana keluarganya? Bagaimana adik kecilnya? Berarti dia tidak akan bertemu Jinri lagi?

"A –aku tidak mau !"seru Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, sedikit meringis ketika pinggangnya terasa linu.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Kai dan menggenggamnya di dada.

"Jebal Kai, aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tidak membawaku pergi," mohon Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo tajam dan datar. Egonya sedikit terusik.

Kai tidak suka dibantah.

"Kau sudah menggadaikan kebebasanmu demi keselamatan Jinri, kalau harus kuingatkan," ucap Kai dingin, "Hakmu untuk menolak sudah hilang,"

Dengan kasar, ditariknya wajah Kyungsoo. Dalam sekejap mata, bibir kai sudah menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo yang masih sedikit bengkak.

Dilumatnya bibir merah tersebut. bibir Kai mengulum dan menghisap bibir bawah Kyungsoo keras, membuat sang empunya melenguh tertahan. Secepat awalnya, secepat itu pula ciuman tersebut berakhir. Kai menarik wajahnya secara tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo sendiri sibuk menormalkan nafasnya. Pemuda manis itu masih terengah-engah dengan saliva yang mengalir dari dagunya.

Kai melemparkan ponselnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kuberi waktu lima menit untuk bicara dengan adikmu," kata Kai, "Salam perpisahan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Many Years later**

Kyungsoo tampak menikmati semilir angin di halaman belakangnya. Yukata yang dia kenakan sedikit berkibar tertiup angin musim gugur Kyoto.

Sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin. Ayo masuk,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Pemuda manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung mendapat pagutan di bibir.

"Mnhhh,"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo mendorong pundak lebar orang tersebut. menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Kyungsoo merengut pada orang tersebut.

"Kau harus merubah kebiasaanmu itu **Jongin**," gerutu Kyungsoo.

Orang yang dipanggil Jongin itu terkekeh. Tangannya usil mencubit hidung Kyungsoo pelan sebelum mengecupnya ringan.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau se_adorable_ ini. Membuatku tidak tahan," ujar Jongin. Seringai mengembang di bibir sexynya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum,

"Sedikit kenangan tentang seorang pria di masa lalu," Jawab Kyungsoo lembut. Jongin mengerenyit tidak suka.

"Siapa?" suaranya berubah menjadi keras dan dingin, tidak lagi lembut dan menggoda seperti tadi.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Jongin dan berjalan memasuki rumah. Sepertinya Jongin melewatkan seringai jahil di bibir pemuda manis itu.

Jongin menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo,

"Jawab aku, Kim Kyungsoo," intonasi Jongin penuh penekanan.

"Dia," Kyungsoo memberi jeda sejenak, "Pria bodoh yang memaksaku jatuh dalam pesonanya,"

Pegangan tangan Jongin jadi lebih keras.

"Siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Ditariknya tubuh Kyungsoo kuat hingga pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu kembali terperangkap dalam pelukannya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, membuat kening Jongin berkerut.

"Namanya..." tangan Kyungsoo meraih leher jenjang Jongin dan menariknya mendekat, "Adalah Kai,"

Dan Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin lembut.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau sebagai Kai aku bisa membuatmu jatuh dalam pesonaku, maka aku sebagai Jongin akan membuatmu mendesah hingga lelah dan memohon dengan wajah merona,"

"Nnghh!"

.

FIN

* * *

Geje ya? Emang...

maaf repost,,

ada yang salah kah dengan fic2 kaisoo saya?

author bikin dua fic kaisoo semuanya dihapus...

ada yang laporin atau memang ada kesalahan?

kalau ada yang merasa ada yang salah dengan fic-fic saya, tolong kasih tahu yaa^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bonus

Warning: sudut pandang Kai (bukan Kai's POV lho yaa!)

Inspired: EXO - Overdose

* * *

Kai mengacakrambutnya kesal. Matanya menyorot tajam pada laporan yang diberikan anak buahnya.

Gagal. Lagi-lagi transaksinya gagal.

Siapa lagi yang menggagalkan transaksinya kalau bukan Do Seungsoo si kepala polisi sialan!

Dia harus membuat perhitungan.

"Cari tahu tentang keluarga Do Seungsoo," perintahnya pada anak buahnya.

Kalau dia kehilangan uangnya, maka Do Seungsoo harus kehilangan sesuatu juga.

Itulah arti keadilan baginya.

* * *

Kai membaca email yang baru dikirimkan oleh anak buahnya. Matanya fokus menelusuri setiap tulisan dan foto.

Data pribadi dan data keluarga Do Seungsoo.

Tinggal di Gyeonggi-Do. Punya satu istri yang berwajah keibuan dan dua anak. Do Kyungsoo, laki-laki, 16 tahun, sekolah di SM High School. Do Jinri, perempuan, 6 tahun, sekolah di SM Elementary School.

Kai akui kalau istri si kepala polisi itu cantik, namun entah kenapa matanya terkunci pada foto seorang pemuda bermata bulat dan berbibir sexy.

Do Kyungsoo.

Dan mendadak perasaan itu muncul.

Kai menginginkannya.

Menginginkan sosok Do Kyungsoo untuk dirinya, ada dalam dominasinya.

Diraihnya ponsel hitam yang tergeletak di dekat laptopnya. Dengan cepat tangannya mengetikkan nomor entah milik siapa.

"Cari tahu tentang Do Kyungsoo,"

* * *

Katakan Kai terobsesi pada Do Kyungsoo. Selama satu tahun terakhir ini, Kai mengumpulkan semua informasi mengenai Do Kyungsoo. Semakin banyak yang Kai tahu, semakin bos narkoba itu terperosok lebih dalam oleh pesona si anak kepala polisi.

Kai benar-benar jatuh pada pesona Kyungsoo, bahkan tanpa pernah benar-benar bertemu.

Kai menatap semua foto yang tersebar memenuhi mejanya. Ada satu kesamaan dari semua foto tersebut. objeknya adalah orang yang sama.

Pemuda manis bermata bulat dan berbibir sexy. Do Kyungsoo.

Ada foto Kyungsoo sedang belajar di kelas. Ada foto Kyungsoo sedang mendribble bola basket. Foto Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum manis. Foto Kyungsoo sedang tertawa, membuat matanya terlihat seperti bulan sabit. Kyungsoo sedang berlatih bela diri. Kyungsoo sedang berkelahi dengan beberapa preman. Kyungsoo sedang mandi. Dan masih banyak lagi.

ya, katakan saja Kai menjadi seorang stalker.

Dari semua foto itu, yang paling banyak adalah foto Kyungsoo sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis kecil yang juga bermata bulat. Entah itu Kyungsoo sedang menggendongnya, menuntunnya, atau tertawa bersama.

Itu Do Jinri, adik satu ayah Kyungsoo. Orang yang paling disayangi Kyungsoo.

Sekaligus titik lemahnya.

Kai tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah rencana di harus dia lakukan adalah mencari alasan untuk rencana tersebut.

Hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi, maka Do Seungsoo akan kehilangan miliknya yang berharga dan Kai akan mendapatkan yang dia inginkan.

Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Do Seungsoo menggagalkan transaksinya. Semua kokain dan marijuana miliknya diambil oleh para polisi tersebut.

Tapi Kai tak marah, dia tidak marah sama sekali.

Sebaliknya, mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum licik. Ya, rencananya sudah dimulai.

Dengan tenang Kai mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya dan mengirimnya ke nomor ponsel pribadi sang kepala polisi.

Setelah selesai, Kai mengganti sim cardnya dan membuang yang lama.

**To: 021xxxxxxxxxx90**

**Uang yang kau ambil dariku, anggap saja itu harga untuk anakmu. Dia milikku sekarang. **

**.**

**.**

Di samping ruang interogasi, Do Seungsoo menggeram marah. Tangannya melempar ponsel di genggamannya hingga membentur tembok dan jatuh ke lantai. Anak buahnya yang lain hanya menatapnya bingung dan terkejut.

Entah kenapa pikirannya tertuju pada anak sulungnya. Apa Kyungsoo yang dimaksud kriminal itu?

* * *

Kai menatap pengeroyokan itu dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. tapi tidak ada siapapun yang menyadarinya.

Kyungsoo**nya** sedang berkelahi dengan berandalan-entah siapa.

"Kukira kau temanku!"

Kai terkekeh mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Dihianati oleh teman, eh?

Anak itu memang terlalu polos, terlalu naif. Karena itu, Kai akan menjaganya di sisinya, agar tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menghianatinya lagi, menyakitinya lagi.

Kai berjalan perlahan ke arah perkelahian. Dengan mudah dilumpuhkannya dua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya menatap tajam dan tidak suka ketika si berandalan-mantan-teman-Kyungsoo itu mengeluarkan gunting. Itu sudah keterlaluan.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuh Do Kyungsoo, apalagi menyakitinya.

Kai akan turun tangan, sekaligus menjemput mangsanya.

* * *

Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, bibirnya bengkak, rambutnya berantakan.

Tapi Kai menyukainya. Kyungsoo**nya**terlihat cantik.

Tangan tannya membelai tangan Kyungsoo yang terikat rantai. Sedikit perasaan kasihan menelusup di hatinya. Tapi ditepisnya perasaan tersebut. Anggap saja itu hukuman karena bocah ini sudah menawan hatinya.

Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk Tuhan sesempurna ini? begitu cantik, mungil, lembut. Begitu menawan.

Diam-diam Kai berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena sudah menciptakan makhluk sesempurna ini untuknya.

Disibaknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo. Pemuda manis itu sedikit terusik namun tidak sampai terbangun.

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya hari ini, Kai mengagumi tubuh mahakarya Tuhan itu.

Tangan tan itu menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo, merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Sentuhannya turun ke pipi kenyal yang begitu halus. Bagaimana bisa anak lelaki memiliki kulit wajah sehalus ini? kai menggeleng pelan.

Kai terus tersenyum lembut.

Tangan yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putih Kyungsoo itu turun ke leher jenjang si pemuda manis. Disentuhnya setiap kiss mark yang tercetak jelas di kulit putih itu. Dalam hati, Kai bertekad tidak akan pernah membiarkan leher itu lepas dari tanda yang diberikan olehnya. Biar semua orang tahu Kyungsoo milik**nya**.

Sentuhan itu turun lagi ke dada putih yang naik turun teratur. Lagi-lagi smirknya terkembang melihat pola yang dibuatnya di dada putih tersebut dengan gigi, lidah, dan bibirnya. Sedikit bermain dengan puting kecoklatan yang terasa lembut di jari-jarinya, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah dalam tidurnya. Puting itu seperti menjadi magnet untuk mata tajam Kai.

Belaian itu berlanjut ke perut ramping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang tidak memiliki six pack yang terbentuk sempurna seperti miliknya. Perut Kyungsoo cenderung datar dan langsing, sedikit mirip dengan perut perempuan. Tapi di mata Kai, perut Kyungsoo masuk dalam kategori sexy dan dapat membuatnya menelan ludah.

Turun lebih jauh, tangan itu melewati selangkangan menuju paha. Tangan Kai membelai paha bagian dalam Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi mata Kai bisa menangkap kissmark-kissmark yang bertebaran di paha Kyungsoo. Dalam hati, Kai merasa paha itu memang lebih indah dengan hiasan kissmark hasil kreativitasnya.

Selesai tangannya berpetualang di tubuh Kyungsoo**nya**, Kai kembali menutupi tubuh itu dengan selimut tebal.

Tangan Kai meraih ponsel yang diletakkannya di nakas.

"Siapkan semuanya. Kita akan pindah ke Kyoto."

Katakan kai paranoid, tapi Kai benar-benar takut kalau Kyungsoo akan direbut paksa darinya. Kai tidak akan tenang bila tetap tinggal di Seoul. Do Seungsoo mungkin saja menemukan mereka berdua.

Kai akan membawa Kyungsoo pergi jauh dari dunia yang selama ini ditinggalinya dan memberinya dunia yang baru.

Dunia dimana Kyungsoo tidak bisa pergi darinya.

* * *

Empat bulan sudah mereka menempati rumah baru Kai di Kyoto. Jauh dari Seoul, jauh dari keluarga dan orang-orang yang mengenal Kyungsoo. Siapa sangka Kyungsoo pandai berbahasa Jepang?

Orang-orang di lingkungan baru ini mengenal Kai dan Kyungsoo sebagai adik kakak pindahan dari Korea Selatan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut ketika Kai menyuruhnya mengiyakan anggapan orang-orang tersebut. ancaman mengenai adiknya selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menurut.

Lagi-lagi mereka ribut tadi. Sebenarnya hanya satu alasannya, bersekolah.

Hati kai sedikit sakit ketika Kyungsoo berteriak bahwa dirinya memang hanya budak seks Kai sehingga tidak punya hak untuk bersekolah. Padahal bukan itu yang Kai maksud.

Kai hanya takut Kyungsoo akan lari darinya. Meskipun dia cukup percaya diri untuk bisa mengejarnya kembali.

Lagipula –Kyungsoo mungkin belum menyadarinya– Kai tidak menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai budak seksnya, tapi kekasihnya. Orang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati.

Tangan Kai mengelus kepala Kyungsoo yang tertidur di dada telanjangnya. Kyungsoo memang tertidur di atas tubuhnya. Mungkin pemuda bertubuh kecil itu kelelahan setelah Kai meng'hukum'nya akibat pertengkaran mereka tadi. Kejantanan Kai bahkan masih berada di hole Kyungsoo, dan bos narkoba itu tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkannya.

Di raihnya ponsel hitam di bawah bantalnya.

"Siapkan identitas baru untuk Kyungsoo dan surat kepindahan sekolah."

Katakan kalau Kai terlalu lemah untuk menolak keinginan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Setahun lebih sudah Kyungsoo menjadi budak Kai. Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai menyadari perlakuan Kai yang lembut padanya. Kyungsoo juga banyak mendapat hal yang baru tentang Kai.

Nama aslinya adalah Kim Jongin. Punya masa lalu kelam. Sebatang kara setelah kakaknya ditembak mati oleh polisi ketika remaja. Lebih tua delapan tahun darinya. Lulus dari K University saat umurnya 23 tahun. Bos dari jaringan narkotika terbesar ke-empat di Korea. Dan satu lagi fakta yang cukup membuat Kyungsoo terhenyak.

Kim Jongin sangat mencintai Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kai sedikit tersentak ketika tadi sore Kyungsoo mendatanginya dan menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam.

"Apa perasaanmu terhadapku?"

Apakah Kyungsoo sudah mengetahuinya?

Kai tersenyum lebar. Kalau begitu, lebih mudah untuknya mendapatkan hati Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

Sudah setahun Kyungsoo berubah marga. Kini namanya adalah Kim Kyungsoo. Hubungan mereka sudah bukan budak-majikan lagi (atau begitulah yang selalu Kyungsoo pikirkan selama ini). kini Kai atau Kim Jongin adalah suaminya. Suami yang sangat mencintainya.

Kadang Kyungsoo suka tertawa sendiri kalau mengingat kisah hidupnya.

Jongin pun sudah tidak takut kehilangan Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo kini sudah bebas berkomunikasi dengan keluarganya, meskipun masih hanya lewat telepon. Jongin masih belum memperbolehkan Kyungsoo bertemu keluarganya.

Kyungsoo sangat senang adik kecilnya, yang kini berusia sembilan tahun masih ingat dengannya. Kyungsoo pun banyak berbicara dengan adik kecilnya itu.

Sekarang Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyesal lagi dengan pertemuannya dengan Kai. Dia bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang.

Begitu juga dengan Kai.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Geje lagi ya? maaf yaaa..

entah kenapa author pengen bikin yang sejenis ini.. hehhehe..

maaf buat kali ini reviewer ga author tulis satu-satu. bukan author kurang berterimakasih, cuman author lagi ngebut bikin tugas yang mendadak deadlinenya dimajuin jadi besok #WTF!

ini juga nengok ffn karena inget ada janji ajaaa...

sekali lagi maaf yaaa...

buat yang ngerasa chap kemaren kecepetan, maaf yaa, kalo ga kaya gitu author ga yakin ini fic bakal beres 2shot. ga ada waktu buat bikin lagiii T.T

buat request fic, author usahain beres dan dipublish secepetnya.

#deepbow

gamshahamnida

minta review boleh?


End file.
